


Of Wolven Angels

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Luther (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Lust at First Sight, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pre Episode: s04e11 Turn Left, Stealth Crossover, Unhealthy Relationships, problematic elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is used to Alice's mind games, but when she draws the attention of a Rose Tyler, and seems keen that Mark meet her, it sets off a chain of events that will change two lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why this really came about, but i'd like to put the blame on Paul McGann's shoulders.  
> all the headcanons/references to a Mark/Alice/Luther relationship only comes from fantastic fics i've read on here. In true angsty fashion, i put a more unhealthy spin to it, and thus we have this story... 
> 
> this first chap is just a prologue of sorts...testing the waters.

Rose Tyler had taken a seat in a small café, only planning to stop for a moment, to grab lunch, to get a break from the hassle that was daily cannon jumps, when she caught sight of a group of friends in a booth across the room. They were nothing out of the ordinary, but something made her look twice.

Two people flanked a man with short curly brown hair, big blue eyes, and a melancholy handsome face. He was beautiful, as beautiful as a man over forty could be, she guessed.

Rose wasn’t quite sure why she was so keen to stare at him. His companions were; a sharp eyed, red haired woman, with matching flaming red lips, and a good looking dark skinned man who appeared nearly as paranoid as she felt every day.

She looked away, back down to her chips and then her gaze snapped back to the man who seemed to be trapped between his friends. How could that be? How did she know him?

A haunting song filled her ears, and her eyes flashed gold.

_Bad Wolf._

_All that is, all that was, all that ever could be._

The Doctor!

Rose jerked her head around, scanning the café in an instant, but there was no sign of the man she knew and loved. No sign of a blue box, no familiar sonic buzzing.

She slunk back down in her seat, and picked up a chip, staring at it, frowning, as if her frustration and anger could be absorbed by it, and leave her be, leave her in peace.

Something caught her attention from across the room and her eyes focused on it instead of the chip. It was the red haired woman; she was beckoning at Rose with her finger! Perhaps they all wanted her autograph? Or something worse?

Rose swallowed, and her left hand slipped down to trace over the concealed weapon in the holster beneath her blue leather jacket.

Half a dozen dimension cannon jumps had taught her to be armed at all times, and cautious of everyone around her.

But she didn’t know what to make of the little group, the trio from across the room, so she followed the invitation; she got up, left the cold chips behind, and decided to investigate what had triggered her Bad Wolf senses about this man.


	2. Crash into Hello

“That woman is staring at you Mark. It seems you have not lost your touch… and to think the other day you said you were feeling old. That mid life crisis is a ways off I think…”

Alice clicked her tongue in mock impatience as her favorite lawyer actually ducked his head and blushed, like he was half his age, a schoolboy caught staring at a crush.

Alice grinned at Luther and whispered, as if Mark wouldn’t be able to hear, although he was nearly squeezed between them in the booth,

“Shall I invite her over? She’s a pretty thing isn’t she?”

Luther snorted,

“I suppose. Not planning to kill her for looking at your boy are you?”

Alice shook her head,

“Nonsense. She looks quite capable to me. Mark needs a new playmate; I’d hate to think we’re wearing him out. He deserves to have a little fun. We’ll let you two alone.”

“I would much prefer you not to speak of me like I am not here.”

Mark knew there was little point to argue with either of them, especially Alice, for when she had that glint in her eye, there was no dissuading her.

Before he could stop her, she’d waved to the mysterious blonde across the room, and she was on her way over.

“God dammit look what you’ve done! What am I to say?”

He hissed in annoyance, and Alice simply smirked,

“Just be your charming self. Luther and I are going to go for a walk. If you need to ride with us, text me. If you don’t, I’ll assume you caught another…ride.”

She slide out from the booth with lithe elegance, reminiscent of a cat on the prowl, and she snagged Luther’s hand and tugged him along.

Mark was left sitting alone in a booth far too big for him, with the curious blonde stranger mere steps away.

“Hello.”

He managed weakly, and gave her a little wave, before clapping his hands together and bracing them on the table. What was he, some sort of university brain with no experience in speaking to girls?

“Hi. Do I know you?”

The girl had reached his side, and he found it extremely awkward to have to look up at her, but she was so much lovelier up close, he decided he didn’t care.

“I don’t think so. I’m afraid my friends may have been meddling…trying to set me up with you I think.”

“Ah. I didn’t mean to stare at you. I was trying to think where I’d seen you before, but now I realize I never have. Did I scare your friends off?”

The girl glanced after where Luther and Alice had vanished to, and Mark shook his head hastily,

“Oh no. they left me alone so that I could talk to you. Well now, that makes me sound quite cool and confident doesn’t it?”

He laughed nervously but was glad to see the girl didn’t share his self deprecating humor at the situation.

“Do you mind if I join you then? I was eating alone, and now you are.”

The girl shrugged at him, and he swallowed before replying hastily,

“Of course yes. Please do.”

He scooted over, and found the spots where Alice and Luther had sat still warm, how long ago had they left? How long had he been floundering in his mind trying to speak with this blonde girl? Why had he not introduced himself?

He was losing his touch.

“I’m Mark by the way. Mark North.”

The blonde grinned at him, with her tongue peeking out between her teeth, a more innocent gesture than one of Alice’s smiles,

“Nice to meet you Mark North. I’m Rose. Tyler. You may have heard of my father.”

Mark’s eyes widened,

“Oh! Yes of course. I’m sorry, I should have realized… you must have been staring at me because of my association with a case a while back. It was all over the news.”

Rose laughed at him,

“Think that’s it? That’s supposed to impress me? I’m on the news every damn day Mister North. Not that I exactly enjoy it. Some days I just want to throttle those reporters.”

Mark knew what she meant. After Zoe’s highly publicized death, even with his minimal involvement, he’d nearly hit a few reporters, he’d come so close. But Alice and Luther had brought him peace of mind.

“Oh dear I’m sorry, that was rude of me wasn’t it? Don’t be embarrassed. I’m used to being stared at and spoken about.”

Mark felt his cheeks heat up even further. She’d noticed it the first time, and heaven help him, she thought it was her fault.

“Just Mark please. I don’t need Mister to make myself feel any older.”

He laughed again, and hoped he didn’t sound too pathetic. He had no game, and with good reason, he’d not needed it for the last couple years.

Not that he wasn’t still part of that triad, he just had found himself in a vacation it seemed. Rose sighed and patted his hand, a startlingly personal gesture,

“I’m sorry. I’m used to using titles all the time. Sometimes I forget most people dislike them. Mark, buy me a drink?”

“Should I ask for your license?”

Rose giggled,

“Do I look that young? Oh my.”

Backpedaling was almost second nature to a man who spent a lot of time with John Luther, and Mark was skilled, but the musical sound of Rose’s laughter wiped his mind blank.

“Ah, no, of course not. You’re lovely. I…oh god I’ve fucked it all up haven’t I?”

His head fell into his hands, and he knew for certain if Alice and Luther could see him they were laughing at his utter stupidity.

“Shall I go? Shall we start from the beginning?”

He swallowed a much needed breath of air and looked up at her, the gentle smile playing about her wide pink lips, so different, so much softer looking than Alice’s and he shook his head.

“I think the fact you’re asking me that means maybe I’ve got a shot. Am I right?”

Rose nodded,

“Now, about that drink…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa this got smutty fast...but hey, this is basically porn with a bit of plot so yeah.

Rose Tyler didn’t normally go for blokes who were in a mid life crisis. She didn’t care how nice they were, unless they happened to be utterly gorgeous and fluent in French. Well how many men could claim that?

Just Mark North it seemed. She’d had three drinks with him and nearly forgotten why she’d come over to meet him in the first place.

It wasn’t until they were halfway to her flat when she remembered. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and her hands shifted to a death grip on his biceps.

“Something wrong Rose?”

“Yes.”  
She inhaled deeply, and looked into his eyes, wide pools of sad but trusting and never-ending blue, and she spoke,

“Are you him?”

Mark tilted his head,

“Him who?”

“Are you or have you ever been the Doctor?”

Rose was deadly serious, and Mark didn’t understand it, but he could tell by the tone of her voice she wasn’t drunk and confused, she was desperate for an answer.

“No. I’m sorry Rose I don’t understa-“

She’d pulled him towards her, and she was kissing him fiercely, holding onto him as tightly as she could, like he was the only anchor in a maelstrom.

He was just the right height to do so; the Doctor had always been taller than her. She wouldn’t have been able to take him by surprise, to kiss him.

So this, it worked.

Mark was moving against her, and she loosened her hold on his arms, allowing them to slide around her, and pull her flush to him.

He breathed against her mouth,

“Is this really what you want? I don’t normally do this sort of thing, to be honest, I haven’t since…”

Rose smiled against his lips,

“I do want this. I think I’ve needed it for a while. Don’t worry, I’m not after you for your money or anything.”

Mark laughed shakily,

“Well that’s a relief.”

She took his hand, lacing their fingers together, and led him all the way up to her flat.

Inside it was dark and stuffy, so she shucked her leather jacket at once, before even turning on the light, proving a bit of a shocking move.

Mark’s eyes latched onto her weapon holster and whistled softly,

“What’s that and where can I get one?”

Rose blushed and undid the strap, setting the gun aside safely,

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you, and you can’t get one. Torchwood special issue.”

Mark gasped,

“You work for Torchwood? The Vitex Heiress?”

Rose sighed,

“Yeah, I’ve already said too much. But hey, it beats sitting around daddy’s mansion eating bonbons.”

Mark smiled ruefully,

“Does it now?”

“Well maybe not. That’s what mum does after all.”

Rose winked at him, before leading him towards a closed door.

“Need anything to drink first?”

She gestured to the kitchen, whose marble counters were black flecked with gold, and Mark shook his head,

“No thanks. I’ve had enough alcohol to keep me brave I think.”

Rose smiled,

“Is that another way of saying I scare you?”

Mark shook his head again,

“Never. I’ve known scary and intimidating women, and you are not one of them.”

Rose swallowed,

“That’s a compliment. Thank you.”

He squeezed her hand in reply.

***

Mark couldn’t quite believe his luck. Still going, still on the road to having sex, possibly the first sex in a while without any sharp objects in sight, with a lovely blonde who was a social darling and secret government agent. He had to be dreaming.

He whispered for her to pinch him, and she pulled back from unbuttoning his shirt to frown,

“What for?”

“To make certain this is real. Frankly, I’m not sure anymore. The moment you kissed me was when it became rather fuzzy.”

Rose pinned him with a golden wave framed stare, her honey brown eyes boring into his soul,

“This is real.”

Every button she opened was now followed by a kiss to his chest, until she was all the way on her knees, and still kissing him, her tongue sneaking out to trace a path around his navel, and he had all he could to keep from gasping and falling to his own knees.

So many times he was the one who did the giving, and even when he received in return, there was always that damned knife, digging into his skin, so that he would never separate pain from pleasure.

Damn Alice and her sick mind games, and damn him for letting her make him believe it was all he could know.

Rose, Rose had soft pink lips, and such warm skin, sun kissed and smooth, with those blonde locks falling around her face, she almost looked like an angel. She was his salvation, even if just for one night.

“No, stop. That’s enough. I know its real now.”

He helped her back to her feet, which were still clad in plain black socks and then he drank in the sight of the rest of her. From her square swimmers shoulders to her small but perky breasts still hidden from his eyes behind innocent white cotton, and a toned stomach that led to curved hips and elegant legs.

“You are so beautiful.”

He spoke so softly, he wasn’t sure if he had wanted her to hear it, but she did, for she was only a breath away, and she grinned,

“So are you.”

Words fell to the wayside as she took him in her arms and guided him back to her bed, sliding off his trousers easily, while at the same time divesting herself of her underwear. He would have protested how he would have liked to do that, but truth was he’d never been allowed to touch Alice, only Luther could undress her.

When her hands finally grazed over his painfully hard cock, his back nearly lifted up off the bed, straining to be closer, to feel more. She kissed over his cheeks and down his neck, never biting or leaving marks, but kissing just hard enough to leave the ghost, the echo of a touch.

His hands weren’t completely useless, he found himself palming a breast and then daring to venture down and touch her, finding her wet for him was yet another blessing he could scarcely believe.

“Yes…please.”

She sighed right beside his ear, and he frowned only for a moment, before putting his fingers to good use, stroking and drawing circles over her clit, while she pushed down his pants, and took him in hand.

He was practically sobbing and most certainly embarrassing himself as her thumb rubbed over the tip of his cock, smearing the gathering wetness and using it to lubricate her strokes.

She shifted over him, throwing her head back and moving her blonde hair out of her eyes, leaning down to kiss his lips, after what had seemed like an age of her exploring his skin by mouth alone.

His hands moved to grasp her hips, gently, oh so gently, and she shuddered as she slid herself over him, preparing to allow him to fuck her.

It was with a gasp, a prayer, and a sigh that she finally lifted up and sheathed herself over him, hot and tight wetness enveloping his aching cock.

Her hands didn’t seem to know where to light, and eventually she carded her fingers in his hair, and the soft tugging was just skirting the edges of the usual amount of pain he endured for sex that it brought him dangerously close.

He tried to angle his thrusts, to tense his hands on her thighs, to indicate he _needed_ her to move faster, and she understood, angel that she was.

She twisted her hips, and clenched around him, inner muscles doing all the work.

His vision flared white, and his eyes fell shut as he came, thrusting up into her with desperate haste.

He would hate himself later.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose couldn’t put her finger on it, why this man, Mark, had seemed so edgy during sex, but he was. He acted as if any second he was about to be kicked out of bed, left wanting and shivering.

What on earth had happened to him to make him like this?

He’d come quite quickly, and normally she prided herself on her ability to drive a man to oblivion and never stop to look back, but it was different this time.

She let him ride out his orgasm and slowly slipped off of him, before curling up beside him, and stroking his chest, drawing mindless shapes on his skin, waiting and hoping he’d speak to her.

“I’m sorry.”

He finally said, and she knew he was referring to their coupling.

It wasn’t the first time she hadn’t come during sex, and it wouldn’t be the last. She certainly wasn’t about to be angry with him over it. Was that what his other lovers did?

“S’perfectly alright. It happens. I thought you were handsome, but damn was I wrong. You’re fucking gorgeous when you come.”

She was being cheeky, overly so, and she couldn’t see the blush that heated his cheeks, but she could imagine it.

Her thoughts were colored by the fact that if she’d ever had sex with the Doctor, it’d have been his first time in nearly 500 years, how long could he have lasted? Not much longer than Mark she guessed. Though he would have made outlandish claims to ‘Time Lord stamina’ and all that it implied, no doubt.

“Had it been a while since?”

Mark sighed, and she felt his heartbeat slowing under her fingers,

“Yes…no…in a way.”

“Well that’s…helpful.”

She tapped over his collarbone, and felt his arm curl around her, pulling her closer, tighter.

“It’s hard to explain, but the last relationship I was in, wasn’t very healthy. _Still_ isn’t. I haven’t done that, real, honest, pure fucking, in a long time.”

The harsh words didn’t hurt Rose, but they made her want to hurt whoever had done this to him.

“I’m so sorry for that Mark. No one deserves that.”

“I brought it upon myself.”

He looked as if he wanted to laugh, but he didn’t. He held her close until she eventually drifted off, and he fell into a fitful sleep.

***

The morning dawned clear and bright, everything London in the fall shouldn’t be, but this wasn’t Rose Tyler’s London.

“I suppose you’ve got to be going.”

She whispered the words into his skin, and felt her heart clench as she hoped he would deny it.

“I should. But I feel I owe you breakfast at least.”

He turned to her and smiled lazily, and she thought it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. She’d seen a lot in her short life, and this man was something all his own.

A chirping noise startled them both, and Rose felt Mark stiffen under her touch.

“I’d better get that.”

He pulled away and back and left the warmth of the bed to retrieve his trousers and the chirping mobile within.

Rose hated to abuse the position she was in, but she hadn’t gotten a good look at him last night, before getting down to business. He had a very shapely arse.

“You’re staring.”

She bit her lip to hide her grin,

“Yep. So glad I did yesterday too.”

He glanced over his shoulder at her, with his delicious bed head and bleary blue eyed stare,

“You couldn’t have possibly checked me out yesterday.”

Rose swallowed and felt her pupils dilate as she continued to watch him,

“Well, maybe not that bit of you.”

She sobered when he looked back to his phone,

“Urgent news?”

He shook his head,

“Just my friends wondering where I am. I’m telling them I’m safe.”

Rose nodded, before frowning,

“They aren’t the ones right? They’re not the ones who…” she trailed off, afraid to speak it, to put in words what she’d only heard from him and seen in his eyes.

Mark’s smile was so paper thin it was painful,

“Yes, they are…but I can’t be too cross with them. Thanks to them, I met you.”

Rose got out of bed, ignoring the cold air wreaking havoc with her body heat and only slightly appreciating the widening of Mark’s eyes,

“They’re cruel awful people, that’s what they are. You need to tell them go fuck themselves, and leave you out of it.”

Mark sighed,

“I wish I could. But I need them as they need me. We’re… _connected_ ; we’re bound to each other.”

Rose reached up to cup his cheek, and forced him to meet her eyes,

“Whatever it is, whatever trouble you’re in, I could help. I have some power, and I know people who have a lot of power.”

“Oh Rose, you’d save the world if you could, wouldn’t you?”

She nodded, worrying her bottom lip as she watched him.

“I meant it though. I do need them as much or more than they need me.”

Rose frowned,

“How could that possibly be true?”

He exhaled swiftly and dropped his eyes from her face,

“It’s something like you said, I can’t tell you. It’s also rather embarrassing to be honest. Something to remain behind closed doors.”

Rose pressed her lips together and crossed the room, slamming her bedroom door shut, and spinning to face him,

“There. Now will you tell me?”

Mark rubbed his face with his hands,

“Why would you really want to help me? I’m no one. Just a stranger. A one nighter.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him, and snagged his hand, gently tugging him along with her, and sitting on the edge of the bed beside him,

“If you really think that, then as rules of one nighters go, you owe me an orgasm.”

She didn’t imagine it, he flinched. He didn’t pull away, but his face looked as if he’d been slapped, minus the reddening or the actual hit.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…I was just kidding.”

Mark shrugged,

“It’s okay. That’s the most innocent of ways you could put it. Usually I’m the odd one out, the third wheel. My friends, they have their fun, they use me to amuse themselves, and sometimes, if I’m good, they’ll let me…play.”

Rose stared at him, and hoped she didn’t look too shocked,

“That’s abuse. Plain and simple. That’s not something you consented to, is it?”

Mark could only shake his head, and smile sadly,

“Maybe not at first. Eventually I just started going along with it. It was nice, sometimes, being needed like that. But then every kiss had to be earned, and every mistake cost more.”

In the morning light, Rose could pick out a few silver lines in unusual places, an ‘M’ shaped scar on his right shoulder, and various lines across his chest she’d not seen in her exploration the night before.

“Was this…from that?”

Her hands delicately traced the planes of his chest, and drifted across his ribs, avoiding touching any actual scars.

He inhaled swiftly,

“Yes. They liked it, it enhanced things.”

“For them only?”

Mark shrugged,

“Sometimes. Eventually I learned to like it, I needed to, or I’d never have been able to get off.”

Rose sighed,

“Oh Mark. That’s not at all how things should work. I can’t believe how strong you are. You’ve been through so much. If you’ll let me, I’ll make sure they never touch you again, unless you want it.”

“If that’s what you want.”

Rose gripped his hand tightly in hers,

“It’s not about what I want; it’s about what’s best for you. I may not be able to save the world at once, but every little bit counts. One person at a time. Tell your ‘friends’ you’re going on vacation. You’ll talk to them when you’re ready.”

Mark could have laughed aloud at the irony, but he did as she bade him. Alice texted back almost at once, a crude phrasing that involved the following “Fucking hell, it’s about time. Go find yourself and then come back to us and tell us what you’ve learned.” And more colorful words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's where things get touchy. I do like and appreciate the fics with the dynamic Rose condemns, so this is not to put down any authors of Mark/Luther/Alice fics. I couldn't do without them. But Rose is...well, as i see her, extremely compassionate and would certainly try to help anyone who felt as if they were in a hard position.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for the semi non-con/dub-con

Rose wasn’t sure what she’d found so fascinating about Mark North, but she guessed perhaps the Bad Wolf had known where trouble was, and someone was in need. A useful skill she’d never known she’d had until she’d needed it.

The universe truly was stranger than she could have imagined.

When she got the call that the cannon was ready to be tested again, she almost invited Mark along. But that wouldn’t be proper. She had to focus, and so she only asked if he would wait for her back at her flat.

He nodded, and she kissed him on the cheek, feeling as if it was some sort of parting gift.

But it wasn’t.

He’d see her again.

But not as soon as she’d see him.

***

Back at Rose Tyler’s flat Mark began to pace, and eventually he couldn’t stay there any longer, and he left. He pulled out his mobile and hit the speed dial.

“Hello lovely.”

“Alice, I’m at Lexington and fifth. Please come pick me up.”

“We’re on our way.”

Her voice was clipped, but he could tell she’d missed him. Maybe they both had.

The black shiny audi pulled up beside him a few moments later, and he got the feeling they’d been waiting on his call longer than he thought.

“Hi guys.”

“Hi Mark, hop in.”

Alice was driving of course, and Luther was in the back, likely pretending he was being chauffeured around the city by his psycho bitch.

Well. Maybe he preferred to be in the best position to stick a knife in Mark’s back.

“How’s the blonde?”

Luther asked softly, and Mark was surprised that he remembered,

“Well she’s gone off, got a bit of work. She’s in Torchwood. All very hush hush. She couldn’t even tell me.”

Alice smirked in the rearview mirror,

“Just your type then? Mysterious, dangerous and slightly mad.”

Mark tilted his head,

“Not quite. She’s rather kind and tender. At least in bed.”

Luther whistled low and Alice rolled her eyes,

“Oh dear. You’ve met a softie. Sounds like we’re going to need to break you back in.”

Without looking away from the road, Alice let go of the steering wheel and placed a hand on Mark’s crotch, squeezing just enough to make him gasp, and damned if he didn’t hear Luther chuckle.

“Oh yes. You have gone soft. Luther, I think we’ll use the knives and cuffs. I haven’t used those in a week. My arms need the workout.”

Mark tried to push her hand away, to point out the road,

“Do you really need to punish me? I only did what you wanted.”

“Don’t think of it as a punishment, think of it as a welcome back.”

Nimble fingers undid the zip to his trousers and then she was reaching beneath his pants, stroking him, painfully fast and completely dry.

He gritted his teeth, but despite himself he wasn’t completely unaffected.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Luther palming himself over his jeans, and Mark rolled his gaze back to Alice, but to the rest of the world she looked to simply be concentrating on the road.

Amazing how ambidextrous and focused she could be when she wanted to.

***

They had him in the usual position, cuffed to the end boards, completely naked and facing the bed. Alice had Luther simply tied to the head board and he got to keep his pants on. Only because she wanted him to have to watch, and he’d get to touch her later.

Not Mark. No, he only got to be the entertainment.

Alice was behind him, and he could feel the cold blade at his neck, and sliding down and around his collarbone. If he concentrated, he could almost feel the ghosts of Rose’s kisses on his skin, and he tried to pretend that’s what was grazing his skin, but the sting of the sharp edge shattered that image.

“Oooh it is painful isn’t it? But it’s the only thing to be done.”

Mark might have sighed in impatience or annoyance, but frankly, the knife was far too close to his femoral artery for his liking to risk further anger from her.

She was nearly naked herself, clad only in some red and black scraps of lace. If Mark had to guess, he would have said Luther had bought them for her. Well, used her money to buy them. That’s right. She owned them in the end.

She’d gotten him the money from his haunted and dreadfully horrid flat, and then she’d gotten Luther hired as a part time private detective, but all clients went through her first, as she wasn’t someone who’d nearly been accused of murder. Well, technically she had, but she’d been ‘proven’ innocent.

Luther…not so much.

“Are you ready darling?”

“Yes.”

Mark hissed out, and she smiled against his cheek, before planting a rouge stained kiss just beside his mouth.

“Give him something to watch.”

Mark strained against the cuffs and let her touch him again, knife finally set aside, as her fingers went to work on his throbbing arousal.

He kept up the mantra in his head, that it was only from past pain training, and it would be over as soon as Rose called him.

She’d get him out of this.

Alice was whispering something to him, and he opened his eyes dutifully, watching as Luther panted and strained against his ties, clearly aiming to get some friction, despite being unable to touch either of them.

Then he was gone, past the brink, spilling into Alice’s clever hands as she cooed into his ear how good he was.

“You were wonderful darling. Now _you_ can watch us.”

Mark would never tell her, but watching her and Luther fuck was rather like seeing two wild animals go at it. Except in their case, he half expected her to rip out Luther’s throat once she came off her orgasmic high.

She never had, but he could always hope.

Then she’d likely turn on him, and end it quickly. He prayed.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose finally got home, and she nearly fainted in the center of the mirrored ring. She’d had an uneventful visit, but she’d definitely hit the right time period. Early 2000’s, but no sign of the Doctor. Either it had been a quiet year, or the yearly disaster had long struck and he’d already fixed it.

“Great.”

She checked her phone and realized she’d been gone nearly two days. She sighed. It was unlikely that Mark had actually waited around for her that long. He’d probably long since grown bored of her and returned to his friends. She hated to think of it, but he might think he had more to look forward to in the comforting arms of current abusers.

Change can be scary, even if it means escaping something bad.

She had two missed calls on the phone, and she caught sight of a scribbled note stuck to her fridge.

_“Rose, I’m sorry to leave you, but I’ve got to figure out how to end things with them. It’s the only way. I’ll talk to you soon.”_

_–Mark_

She worried her bottom lip as she played the voicemail, the singular message that she knew had to be from him.

“ _Hello? Rose it’s me. I’m fine. I just wanted to see if you were home yet…I guess you’re not. Look I spent some time with them. I think they get it. They teased me a bit…told me I probably love you or something…and really I don’t know…I’ve only known you a little while…but you’re something special Rose…believe me. When you get this…call me…if you want. Goodbye Rose.”_

It was from the day previous, and Rose found her hands shaking as she pressed redial.

The line clicked, and there was silence, so she spoke first,

“Hello?”

“Oh…yes hello Rose is it?”

A slippery voice, like satin and oil filled Rose’s ears. She recognized it enough to know it had to be the red head.

“Yeah is Mark there?”

“Oh yes…but he’s a bit tied up at the moment. Can he call you back later?”

“Um no actually. I need to speak to him right now. Untie him, or uncuff, or whatever the hell you’ve done to him and give him the phone.”

“Oh alright keep your knickers on.”

A shuffling on the other line, and Rose swore she heard something along the lines of ‘She’s bossy, your blonde.’

“He-hello?”

Rose sighed in relief, he didn’t sound hurt,

“Mark! Are you okay? Where are you? Should I come get you?”

“Rose, Rose, slow down. I’m fine. Like she said, we were just…uh playing around. I’ll be free in a few hours.”

“Mark if you’re being held against your will I want you to tell me. Ask me if I want chips if it’s a yes.”

“Rose, I’ll take you out for drinks myself. Don’t worry. I love you. Goodbye.”

The line clicked and Rose was left staring at the phone in shock. Had he just said what she thought she’d heard? Of course she’d never heard the words from the man she loved, and never indeed from any man but her father.

He’d avoided her clever question, and she supposed it meant he was safe, but she still didn’t like it.

***

“You like her a bit don’t you?”

Alice smirked at him, lips stained perfectly with red lipstick a touch darker than her hair, and Mark shrugged,

“I do, yes. She’s nice.”

Alice rolled her eyes,

“Oh god you’ve said that a million times. Is that all you need? Nice? Your cock tells me different. You _love_ this.”

Luther chuckled from across the room where he was stirring a pot filled with their dinner, some sort of beef stew if Mark had to guess.

“You and I both know anything with a pretty smile gets Mark hard as a rock. You could slash him to ribbons and he’d still be stiff as long as you had your pretty face hiding the knife.”

Mark swallowed,

“Yes, well, while that is slightly accurate, I would prefer to keep most of my blood inside my body, if you please.”

Alice simpered at him,

“Oh darling, you don’t need to beg. You know I would never really hurt you. I just love watching you squirm. But I suppose you’ll find new ways to squirm with your new girl. It’s almost cruel of you to want to leave us, but I suppose, Luther has always been more stubborn, more resisting. He needs more training. You however are a natural. Born submissive.”

Mark snorted,

“You’re a born sadist.”

Alice grinned,

“Quite right. Luther thinks he is too, but the fact is he’s just full of rage. It needs to be focused, and used for the good of his own pleasure. I can help with that.”

Mark grimaced,

“So can you untie me now?”

Alice giggled,

“Yes of course. It was such fun to answer your phone; I bet your girl was furious! Ready to rip my head off hmm?”

Mark shrugged,

“That’s fairly accurate I’d say. You should be careful with her though, she’s got an arsenal. Some of them are Torchwood issue, so lord knows what they do.”

Alice nearly purred with delight,

“Imagine what a perfect weapon could do. Rob a bank without shedding a single drop of blood? Eliminate a target from miles away?”

Mark sighed,

“Don’t you already have enough money and blood on your hands? Some of it mine I should mention.”

He tried to glower at her, but she was now too giddy to be bothered. She undid his bindings and danced over to where Luther stood, carefully serving up the stew.

“Don’t you think we’d make a fabulous Bonnie and Clyde?”

Luther snorted,

“Not hardly. They both ended up dead, let’s not forget. We may be fucking and you can call yourself my partner in crime, but I will not be going out in a blaze of gunfire for you.”

Alice pouted at him, but gratefully accepted the offered food.

“Mark, won’t you stay for dinner?”

He shook his head, already pulling on his pants and trousers, shirt only a step away.

“No thank you. I’ve got a hot date.”

He grinned at Luther and Alice smirked at him,

“Be sure to tell her what your safe word is this time darling.”

“I’ve had so little use for it, I’m afraid I’ve quite forgotten it.”

Mark sighed, and Alice rolled her eyes again,

“Oh don’t start that again. Its Bad Wolf remember? You saw it graphitized somewhere and said it was perfect for you. God knows what it means.”

Mark nodded,

“Yeah of course. Dunno how I really forgot. It’s been tickling the back of my mind for the last couple days…”

Luther looked surprised,

“You mean when you were with her?”

Mark frowned,

“Yeah. But she never pushed, never hurt me.”

Alice glanced at Luther,

“Oh geez here we go.”

Mark raised his hands,

“No, don’t worry. I’m going now. You two have fun. Luther, good luck with your…training.”

“Thanks mate, I reckon I’ll need it.”

Alice winked at him, and Mark shivered, walking out their front door and leaving it behind as fast as he could, without feeling like he was truly making a jail break.

He finally smiled to himself, he was going to see Rose, and so nothing could really get him down.

Not even the dark streets or the seemingly faint light of the moon.

Funny how few stars shown anymore. Damned cloud pollution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUNNNN!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!

Rose nearly fell off the bar stool when Mark finally walked in, and she was in his arms in seconds.

“I’m so glad you’re okay!”

Her hands scrabbled for a hold on his arms, over his back, and one hand finally managed to cling to the back of his neck, fingers twisting into the short curls there.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I promise.”

She pulled away and frowned at him,

“Don’t ever do that again.”

He looked almost amused,

“Do what?”

“Let that witch answer your phone.”

“She thought it would be funny I suppose.”

Rose snorted,

“I was this close to hunting her down and vaporizing her if she’d hurt you. Why did you say that though?”

Mark licked his lips and glanced away from her, but he wasn’t fooling a Torchwood agent,

“What bit?”

“You said you loved me. How can you? We’ve only known each other three days, maybe four. Why would you say something like that?”

Mark hadn’t meant anything harmful by it, he’d actually hoped it would have helped her realize he was okay. But he could see hurt in her eyes, and her quivering lips told her what her voice couldn’t, or wouldn’t.

“I dunno. I was a fool. I’m sorry.”

He pulled her back into his arms again, and this time she buried her nose into the crook between his neck and shoulder, and he was stroking her hair gently.

“You got out though. You’re staying with me yeah?”

Her voice was slightly muffled against his jacket, but he heard her all the same.

“Of course. As long as you’ll let me.”

Rose laughed shakily and nodded,

“I’ll let you do whatever you like, but promise me we can get chips sometime? I’m starved.”

Mark nodded,

“Chips, bangers and mash, whatever you want. I’m a bit peckish myself.”

 

After a couple ice cold brews, Rose was able to relax and let Mark do the talking. It wasn’t really anything of consequence, and she was glad for the distraction.

She’d gotten word today that more stars had been spotted going out. That meant it was nearly time. Time for one last jump.

Mark didn’t question her when she took him back to her place, wordless gestures and bedroom eyes had that effect on him.

He was a sucker, a sap, but so was she.

He didn’t seem to want to let her go too far, and together they yanked and tugged each other’s clothing off while still maintaining the connection of their lips.

***

Mark had no qualms about flicking off the lights before letting Rose remove his shirt. He had no wish for her to see any new scars, or the conversations that would follow, he just needed _her_.

She might have protested with a whimper, but he kissed her again, distracting her just long enough to lift up her shirt, and place his hands on the bare skin there.

Her breasts were hidden by only a thin silk and lace bra, and he cheekily considered asking if she’d really worn this all day for work, or managed to put it on before seeing him.

Knowing her, probably both.

“Mark…” she sighed into his ear, as his hands drifted lower, and he flushed. Every sound she made went straight to his groin. He loved being able to touch her, to be the one to lead the charge. He didn’t exactly feel pressure, feel any debt was on hold, but he really wanted to make her come first.

He moved down her body slowly, kissing every inch of her, and when his mouth reached her stomach, she sucked in a breath, hands scrabbling for a hold. Oh yes, she knew what he was up to.

He fumbled with the zip on her denims, and she assisted him a bit, unsnapping and shoving them along with her underwear down her thighs. He pushed them off the rest of the way and beamed at her, though he knew she might not see him perfectly in such low light.

Before he could stop her, she’d fumbled around and flipped a side light on, and he groaned, hoping she wouldn’t automatically look to his back.

“What is it? Why did you want to hide from me? No secrets. Not here.” She meant in the bedroom, but he took it to mean her home, anywhere he was alone with her. She was right.

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want anything to get in the way.”

Rose looked at him with such a tender expression he thought he must have been right, he’d found an angel, and she was far too good for him.

“Don’t worry about me. If you really want the lights off, it’s okay. I just like to see you.”

Mark sighed,

“I can’t tell you how that feels to hear you say that.”

Rose smiled,

“Then show me.”

He ducked his head and blushed,

“Gladly.”

His hands were stroking the skin along her thighs, just skirting the edges of where she wanted him to touch, as evidenced by the slight squirming of her legs.

Placing open mouthed kisses on her, leading from her knees to her inner thighs, he heard her begin to slide back towards arousal. When his hand finally brushed over her outer lips, he was astonished to find her soaking.

He didn’t waste time wondering how he’d been so fortunate, but sought out to repay her for everything she’d ever done.

His lips finally met her clit and he smiled against it, for she’d bucked her hips right against him, and if not for his hands holding her down, she might have broken his nose.

“Are you going to tease me all night?”

She gasped, and he fought the urge to laugh. That would have been unfair.

“Oh… well that was the plan. Did you want something else?”

He looked up at her, all flushed skin and wide eyes, and she might have frowned at him, but then her hands found his hair, and she was urging him back to his handiwork. He didn’t mind that sort of directing, not at all.

With a few twists of his tongue and suckling of his lips on her, it didn’t take long before she was sighing and bucking up against him, clearly lost in the haze of pleasure.

He didn’t want to embarrass himself, or her, so he didn’t mention how she seemed to taste of sunshine and her namesake. Perhaps it was simply his overactive imagination.

Having accomplished his goal, when she tugged up on his hair gently, and he made his way back up to kiss her mouth, he was surprised just slightly when she reached for him. Her hand was warm, but compared to his heated flesh, felt strangely cool. It wasn’t soothing, and it only made him need her more.

He kissed her, and shifted so he was just above her, the underside of his cock just brushing over her centre.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

Rose kissed him back with all the ferocity of a wolf. Well, if wolves were angels.

He thrust inside her, lips parting as a moan escaped him. He’d not forgotten how she felt, but it had been what seemed like ages since they were together.

She keened and sighed below him as he moved faster, mindful that he was dangerously close, and he thought, perhaps by the way she clenched around him, she could be too.

His hand drifted downwards to thumb gently over her clit, and when she wrapped her legs around him, urging him deeper, he smiled against her lips.

Anything she wanted, she got.

A firm press with his hand, and she was clenching around him moments later, her teeth worrying his bottom lip as she held back a scream. Wouldn’t do to upset the neighbors, he guessed.

The aftershocks of her climax drew out his own, and he was almost impressed with himself at holding on so long.

It was too tempting to want to stay like this, still inside her, but seeming to be a welcome warm weight on her. Only when she had relaxed her grip around him, her legs sliding back down, as a shuddering deep breath left her mouth, did he move.

“You’re so beautiful, what on earth do you see in me?”

Mark whispered into her skin some time later, when they’d slept on and off for a few hours, and he’d awoken to find her watching him, as she lay half way spread over him and the bed, legs intertwined.

She licked her lips and squeezed his hand tighter in hers,

“If I told you, you might think I was crazy.”

Mark smiled into the darkness,

“Try me.”

“I could say it’s nothing on this earth, because I’m not really from here.”

Mark frowned, before sitting up slightly to look at her, lounging against the sheets, skin pale and hair glowing in the moonlight,

“What does that mean? You’re from another place?”

Rose bit her lip and nodded,

“Not a country or even continent. I’m from another earth. A parallel one.”

Mark rubbed a hand on his forehead,

“This isn’t some harebrained scheme Torchwood has hatched is it? They’ve not implanted something in your mind, making you feel as if you don’t belong, and you can’t belong?”

Rose smiled sadly,

“No. I’m afraid not. The worst part of it is, I’m almost glad. Glad to be here. Glad I met you. I don’t know if you really exist on my earth.”

His arms pulled her in closer, for although she could hardly tell where his body ended and where hers began, the gesture was rather comforting. He may not have believed it, or most of what she was trying to say, but he was listening, and that was something.

“I’m glad I met you too. So very much.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then shifted so that they were side by side, and their foreheads could touch.

“I can’t claim to know everything, but there’s one thing I’m sure of, and that’s that you deserve to be happy.”

Mark’s hand traced her cheek, and his thumb slid over the apple of it, his blue eyes steadily meeting hers,

“You make me happy. Truly. I haven’t felt this way in a long time. Too long probably.”

Rose’s eyes filled with tears, and when she spoke, her voice cracked,

“That’s what makes this so hard. I have to go away tomorrow, again. First thing. I don’t know when I’ll come back, or even _if_. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh Rose…don’t apologize. I’ll be here when you get back. That’s ‘when,’ not ‘if.’ None of this nonsense you precious girl.”

The endearment slipped out unchecked, and Rose felt her heart, that had been broken for so long, since that white wall, since that cold beach, and had barely just reformed and healed with an impossibly long scar, fracture inside her chest.

“Touch me, hold me, just please, don’t be like a ghost.”

Rose shifted closer, and moved atop him, cradling his face in her hands, and pressing her lips to his desperately, the wetness of her tears transferring to his own skin.

His hands slid up her back and encircled her, molding her to him, and he told her he would, he promised, without a single word.

***

Rose awoke before him, and she couldn’t bear to look at him too long, while he was still asleep, so she got out of the bed slowly and carefully, scribbling a note to leave on her pillow for him.

She steeled herself as she walked into work, the smell of metal and the scent that was only known as time drifting over her senses.

Her father wasn’t in that day, he’d said he couldn’t watch, couldn’t go through it any longer. But there was no avoiding it. The stars were going out, and it wasn’t just that universe. The universe’s all needed the Doctor, and Rose was the only one who could find him.

Now she could only wonder what precisely she would say to him, when she found him, and if they stopped whatever was bringing the darkness.

***

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I amused myself with my title drop. it was unplanned. and this is the final chapter, until the muse strikes again...and knowing her, and myself, It could be at any time.  
> i hope you all liked this story, and the new ship that has been sailed!


End file.
